In beauty it begins
by firstdonoharm
Summary: I will continue to sail my ship for absence makes the heart grow fonder- Present day and future. HAMERON
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends! As promised here is a thank you fic for all the guys who stuck with me through my other Hameron fic, Until you find me. It is a short multi-chapter set half in the present day and half 6 years later. It is part canon, I have only seen up to S4 so the rest is what I've read about. When I read what they were doing to JM I considered not watching anymore but then I remembered that we were here 1****st**** and I will not be defeated by a bad man and a bad ship ******** Mulder went away, came back and then happily-ever-after. Sara went away, came back and then happily-ever-after. I have faith, Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**In beauty it begins**

**1**

He knows this place more intimately than he has known any other.

He knows his room is 9ft 2in long and 8ft 3in wide and that out of his solitary window he can see for 6 miles, 7 on a clear day. He knows that the heating will turn on at 6pm sharp and it will take 32 minutes to heat his room fully. He knows that the guard who patrols his floor during the night shift has 2 sons, 1 daughter, a holiday home in Mexico and the early stages of lung cancer. He knows that the guard does not believe him when he shares this information, spouting the symptoms with practised flair. The guard _will_ not believe him, even though his vagus nerve tells him differently, because Dr House is mad.

The problem of residing in a place like this.

He knows Wilson's footsteps; they are slow, pondering, and thoughtful. House can almost hear his concern arriving before he does.

He knows Cuddy's footsteps. They are self assured, extrovert, eager. He does not match her eagerness but her pride would never let herself except this.

However he does not recognise the footsteps that now draw closer to him. They are soft but confident, without hesitation. They intrigue him enough to make him drop the book he is reading on to the floor and sit up, swinging his legs to the floor and wait expectantly. When she appears he feels a smile creep across his face, a thing now foreign to his tired features. She thanks the guard who has brought her this far and stands before him, like sunshine breaking through the clouds on a rainy day, and gives him a smile that is the first he has wanted to receive in a very long time.

How could he deny such a beautiful gift?

She stepped forward, shyness finding her briefly, and he can smell her soft vanilla perfume fill his room, making him inhale deeper.

"Hey"

She states softly, not demanding his attention but asking for it quietly unlike the others who have graced this room.

"Are you here for my bed bath?"

He raised his eyebrows, grinning slightly, feeling parts of himself returning once more.

She did that to him, always had.

"In your dreams" She grinned back.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then"

She laughed honestly and he could not help but laugh to, the sound unfamiliar in a place like this. He stood up slowly and she came to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in to hug as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

His body was stiff at first, surprised by her gesture, surprised by the feelings her warmth is stirring within him but then for reasons he does not understand, can not begin to let his mind comprehend, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Resting his chin on her head and inhaling her scent, he allows her warmth to find its way to places within him that are barren and long since forgotten.

"You scared me" Her voice is tender, not scolding, just honest.

He sighed, wishing he was able to find all the words he wanted at that very moment but failing as he had done so many times before. So, he pulls her closer, wanting her closer to him and savouring the feel of her head rising and falling against his chest as he inhaled deeply. Eternity seems to pass before she stirs and releases him, stepping back face filling with confusion.

"Where's your cane?"

He managed to push down the thoughts that now clouded his mind, trying to dismiss how much he missed the feel of her against him and found his voice, recognising the pride he can hear in it.

"My new controlled meds and physio. No cane....... but I'm sure I could always find it if you're into that kind of thing"

She laughed, pushing softly on his chest and turning to take the seat opposite him.

He sat down, holding her gaze, maybe afraid that she would disappear if he didn't.

"So how are you doing?"

Her words were hesitant and he could hear the concern in them.

He shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed, and turned his attention to the stack of journals on his desk.

"Are you seeing the psychiatrist?"

He nodded, attention remaining on his books, palms beginning to sweat.

Silence descended for what seemed like an eternity, until he eventually heard the approaching footsteps of the guard and her movement. He looked up as she stood, gathering her bag and he reached out, taking her hand. She looked down at him, waiting for his words. He could feel the cool metal of her wedding ring and had to fight the urge not to drop her hand.

"Wait" His voice was soft, barely audible.

She held his gaze and he hoped that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. When she did not move he allowed his grip to loosen and let his fingertips slip until they met hers, before squeezing them gently. He watched their hands, gently rubbing her fingertips and marvelling at how soft her skin was, trying to find the words she needed to hear.

"It's hard.... It's still hard"

He raised his gaze to meet hers once more, hoping that he had shown her enough of himself, and saw a smile slowly creep across her mouth and reach her eyes. He felt her fingers lace his and she squeezed his hand gently.

"It will get easier"

He smiled then; just like that she had made it all seem clear and within his reach.

A deep cough from behind her drew their attention, breaking their contact. The guard who had brought him this gift of light had now returned to take it away once more.

"Sorry Maam, visiting time is over"

She turned back to him, smiling sadly before leaning down and placing a soft warm kiss on his cheek and whispering softly in his ear.

"_Take care ok?"_

"_Ok"_

He whispered back softly, cursing the emotion clearly evident in his voice.

She stood back up, smiling once more and headed towards the guard.

His voice stopped her.

"Come tomorrow"

She turned to him in surprise and then gave him a smile that made him glad that he was sitting down, for he would have collapsed under the weight of hope it gave him.

"I will"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all :-) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really make my writing worth while. Just to ease your minds, this is a thank you fic so there will be no deaths, major angst... it will be pure lovely Hameron all the way. I hope i can pull it off!**

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**2**

"_Tell me about your father"_

"_There's nothing to tell"_

"_What was he like?"_

"_6.2, brown hair.... do you need me to continue?"_

"_What was he like as a person?"_

"_He wasn't a person"_

"_Why?"_

_Silence_

_"Why wasn't he a person?"_

"_He was all of the things that make you scared of the dark........that was my Dad"_

_XXX_

"_Tell me about James Wilson"_

"_Why?"_

"_He's your best friend"_

"_Yes"_

"_Where did you meet?"_

"_You make it sound like we are a couple"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Of course not, you psychologists are all the same"_

"_Where did you meet?"_

"_A convention, he got drunk, i found him interesting. The rest, as they say, is history"_

"_You like him?"_

"_He's my best friend"_

"_Do the two things necessarily go hand in hand?"_

"_Of course they do. Of course I like him"_

"_Why?"_

_A look of incredulity and silence as he ponders the question._

"_Because he is my human counterpart"_

_XXX_

"_Tell me about Lisa Cuddy"_

"_Isn't our session over yet?"_

"_Are you uncomfortable talking about her?"_

"_No"_

"_Tell me about Lisa Cuddy"_

"_She has a great pair of breasts"_

"_And?"_

"_There's nothing more to say"_

"_You fantasized about her"_

"_I know"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_I think you do"_

_Silence_

"_Why her?"_

"_She was the person who had most authority over me. Being powerful over her was the only power my mind had left"_

"_It's that easy?"_

"_Yes. There's nothing more to it than that"_

"_Do you want her?"_

"_No"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes" _

_Adamant, without doubt._

"_Why?"_

"_She would only ever be an itch. She would never be anything more than that"_

_XXX  
_

"_Tell me about Alison Cameron"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

_Silence_

_"You don't want to talk about her?"_

"_Not to you"_

"_Why?"_

_Silence_

"_You like her?"_

"_She gets under my skin"_

"_In what way?"_

"_She is ruled by her heart, self sacrificing and pure. She gets under my skin and in to my head"_

"_You don't like her being there?"_

_Silence_

"_That's the thing..." _

_His voice is unwavering; of this answer he is sure._

"_...I'd be hollow if she wasn't"_

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, thank you for the wondeful reviews once more, i'm really lucky to have readers as wonderful as you all are. This is a short chapter but the next will be a longer one, promise. **

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic.**

**3**

"You've finished packing?"

Her voice was anxious and he smiled, finding it endearing.

"Yes"

"What time is Wilson picking you up?"

"Anytime now"

He looked around, surprised at how bare the room looked now. He had not realised how much of a home he had made it.

"You're staying with him?"

He nodded softly and turned his attention to his hands, still somehow naked without his cane.

She sat down next to him and took his hand softly in hers. He watched as she laced her fingers with his, fitting so perfectly that at one point he could not tell which fingers were his and which fingers were hers. He smiled, her new found confidence around him something that still made him smile within, a private indulgence. She had visited often, become his signal fire in a world that had frequently pulled him under water, leaving him unable to catch his breath. She was there, standing beside Wilson, reaching out for his hand and pulling him back up to the surface, even now it still amazed him that he could now find solace in the simple act of holding her hand.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and inhaled deeply with the weight of the words he felt rising from within, the question that had always been there whispering in his ear.

"Does he know that you are here?"

"Why does it matter?"

He heard the sadness in her voice.

"It matters to me"

"Why?"

"Because your motives interest me"

He looked up at her, her blue eyes hiding nothing from him as she searched for the words he needed to hear.

"It's never that simple"

He wants to tell her that it is, that life can be as simple as you want it to be, and claim the kiss he has longed for since she returned to him once more but distant footsteps announced an impending arrival.

Cameron instinctively removed her hand before standing up, reaching for her coat and putting it on. He watched her fingers, saw the hesitancy in her movements and when she finally looked at him, the confusion in her features.

He stood up, wanting to hold her close, willing to risk the consequence but as he stepped towards her Wilson's appearance stopped him.

"Hey, you ready?"

His attention quickly turned to Cameron, surprised by her presence.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She smiled.

"Just wanted to wish him luck..."

She made a point of turning towards House with a paternal look, making Wilson grin.

"..and i thought you might need some help"

Her explanation seemed to appease him and he turned towards House, smile and voice trying to convey enthusiasm.

"Great, ok let's get these boxes loaded. House, you ready?"

He found Cameron's gaze with an ease he embraced now. She smiled, a smile conveying far more than words ever could and he felt himself begin to smile also.

"Yes, I'm ready"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, an early chapter as a thank you for all my wonderful reviews :-) As promised it is longer than the last, i hope you all enjoy it,**

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared....Go on and kiss the girl.............**

**p.s I should probably mention that the above lyrics are not mine and neither is House, because this chapter wouldn't just be in my imagination if it was :-)**

**4**

He knocked the door softly and the memories of the last time he had stood before it came flooding back like sunlight in a darkened room. It seemed to him an eternity ago, in another time and another place altogether. He had hardly known her then; she had been an enigma, a bright star in his black and white horizon, but he had seen enough of her to know that he wanted her to stay. He had come to her humbled, finding her self sacrifice more endearing than he would ever admit. But then life had interfered, streaking through his horizon like a fiery red comet unrelenting and all consuming, robbing him of a life he could have known. But as he stood here now, listening as her footsteps drew closer, he smiled to himself because in spite of it all she still remained. A bright star in his no longer colourless horizon, for it was now adorned with vivid splashes of colour in all the places she had touched.

She answered the door, surprise washing over her features but soon replaced with a smile.

"House....... is everything ok?"

She raised her hand, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and he noticed that she was no longer wearing her wedding band and selfishly felt himself smile.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to walk in to the apartment. He felt the warmth envelope him and a sense of longing rise from within, looking around at the home she had created.

When he saw the boxes stacked neatly in the corner he froze.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, London, Head of Immunology at Bart's, I have been thinking about it for a while"

"This case with Chase will never come to anything"

"It's time for a change"

Her voice was firm, unwavering.

"Not all change is good"

She laughed, folding her arms over her chest and holding his gaze powerfully.

"Spoken like a person who has never changed anything important"

"I don't need to change"

"No, you are as you have always been... will always be"

She walked over to the dinning table and continued to pack a box that was sitting there.

"You don't have to go"

He cursed the hopefulness in his voice.

"I want to go"

Her words burned him and he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her, take her in his arms and make her take them back. Two months ago he would have, but things had changed since Mayfield, life had taken over and they could no longer be what they had become.

The world watched their every move.

How strange to wish he could be back at Mayfield, willing to suffer his darkest hours again just so they could be alone once more within those four walls.

"Let me buy you dinner"

She turned to him.

"Why?"

Her question is sincere.

"Because I want to buy you dinner"

She shook her head, returning her attention to the box once more.

"I don't want to go out..."

He felt his heart sink but then she turned to him, a smile on her lips.

".....But you can buy take out"

XXX

"What about Chase?"

Food long since finished and cleared away, they sat opposite each other, old familiarity and bravery retuning.

"Why is that important?"

"I never took you for a person who gave up on a marriage so easily. I thought you'd stick it out right to its bitter twisted end"

He punctuated this statement by swigging his beer, eyes never leaving hers.

"My heart was never with him. I guess deep down I always knew it... this just brought it home"

"Who is your heart with?"

The words leave his mouth before he's able to have any doubts about the path he is taking. He expected her to look away but she surprises him, as she often does now, holding his gaze and daring him to look away instead.

He will not.

He doesn't know why, whether it is the drink or the soft music coercing him into hallowed ground or because at that moment in time he wants to taste her lips more than anything else he has ever desired but he slowly leans forward, raising his hand to her cheek and stroking it softly with the pad of his thumb before finally closing the distance and claiming her lips.

He feels her return his kiss, taking from him what he has spent an eternity hiding, giving him what he has spent an eternity seeking.

But then he feels her still and she pulled back, standing up suddenly; robbing him of the heat he had grown accustomed to. She raised her hand to her mouth, slowly touching her lips with her fingertips.

"This isn't right"

He stood up.

"Why not?"

"For so many reasons"

"Give me one"

His voice is firm, his want for her overpowering his head.

"I'm leaving for London tomorrow"

"That's not a reason"

"You're just getting yourself back on track"

"I'm as lost as I've always been"

He grinned then, trying to let her see that he is still House, arrogant, self-assured House. But he knows that she can see right through him, he has let her in now, past all the false walls.

She smiles, wrapping her arms over her chest.

"We all are House. We all are"

XXX

He sits watching the light from her window brave the darkness forcefully. It had been one hour since he had left her apartment with a warm goodbye and hug that lasted long enough for him to know that she was far from indifferent to him. He sat here now, unable to return to his empty life.

Not right now.

He had left a part of himself in her apartment tonight and couldn't leave until he had taken it back.

XXX

The door opened hesitantly and she stood before him, acceptance on her face. He stepped forward, his lips finding hers urgently. He heard her moan and pulled her closer, kicking the door shut behind him, spinning her around and pushing her firmly up against it. She broke their kiss and gasped in to his hair as his lips began an erratic path along her collar bone. He felt her hands against his chest pulling him closer, resistance a distance memory, before taking them in his and pushing them above her head, moulding her body closer to the door. He holds them there, halting their kiss and holding her gaze, wanting her to know what she does to him, before letting his hands trace a slow path towards her waist, eyes never leaving hers before pulling her t-shirt over her head and dropping it carelessly to the floor, his words ragged as he finds her lips once more.

"G_ive me tonight.... just give me tonight_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone, thank you for the amazing reviews once more, they make me want to finish the chapters sooner ****So this is my last chapter for the present section of my story, I'm keeping with the canon on that part in the sense that Cameron leaves, so the next chapter will begin the 6 years later section of my story. I hope you all enjoy, Hameron forever, as always, Nic **

**5**

He watched her sleep, hair cascading over her soft white skin that was now bathed in the light of the morning sunshine that invaded freely from the world outside. He smiled to himself as he noticed the small red mark on her shoulder that he had made the night before, the memory returning to his mind like a welcomed friend and making him smile even deeper. He reached forward and, trying not to wake her sleeping form, gently traced the mark with his fingertip before leaning down and kissing it softly, revelling in the feel of her warm skin against his lips. She stirred subconsciously under his touch and he had to fight the urge not to deepen his kiss and demand her attention.

He pulled back, watching as her face settled in sleep once more, a soft smile forming on his own. He felt his throat tighten, trying to push down the feelings of warmth rising from within him and rationalise the affection he felt for her.

He would not ruin her fresh start, would not put the doubt in her mind.

He rolled over, stood up and pulled on his boxers, needing to leave the room before the sense of loss he was feeling overwhelmed him. Stealing one more look at her sleeping form, never wanting to forget the way her red lips parted slightly, smiling almost and demanding his return, he softly opened the door and padded quietly into the bright living room that greeted him with the promise of a life that could be his, if he had the courage to take it.

He headed towards the kitchen, innately familiar in such unfamiliar surroundings. Once there he removed two cups from the stand and began to search the cupboards for coffee, eventually finding it and switching on the machine. He yawned, stretching widely and grinned to himself, entertaining the notion of making her breakfast in bed before the sound of her soft footsteps drew his attention. He looked up and grinned broadly at the sight of her, long legs poking out from beneath his t-shirt that he had carelessly thrown onto the bedroom dresser the night before. She smiled shyly under his gaze and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before sitting down at the table and watching as he finished their drinks, smiling at him each time he caught her gaze. He passed her a cup before taking the seat opposite her and watched as she blew the coffee softly, adding it to the memories he held of her in a room that threatened to consume him.

"So"

She stated softly, sipping her coffee, smiling at him like they shared a secret.

How could _he_ make someone that happy?

"So"

He repeated, returning her smile.

How could someone make _him_ so happy?

"Where do you go from here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee without breaking their gaze, unable to answer her question but not wanting to deny her the small window she had opened within him.

"Do you want your license back?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want Cuddy?"

"No"

He replied his voice firm, surprised by the question and her belief in it.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know anymore"

"You'll figure it out"

He smiled at her and the belief in her voice and reached across the table, taking her hand softly and pulling it towards him before raising his own, spreading his fingers and placing her hand against his so their fingertips touched. When he spoke his words were intimate, only meant for her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be anymore"

She allowed her fingers to drop between his slowly, each one fitting perfectly as though they had been cut from the same cloth.

"You will"

Her voice had all the belief he needed, was sure he would ever need.

"What time do you leave?"

He raised his other hand, placing it over hers, enclosing it within both of his own and making her smile.

"6, flight's at 8"

"Good"

He grinned, pulling her hand towards him and kissing her fingertips.

"Good?"

She questioned, eyes full of mischief.

"Because we have some time before you leave"

She smiled broadly then and he released her hand, getting up from his chair and standing before her like a moth to a flame.

Maybe just this once he could lose himself, if he promised that he would return.

He reached out with both of his hands, invitation open and she slowly placed her hands in his, eyes never leaving his own.

He was undone.

He grinned mischievously and pulled her up, quickly lifting her on to his shoulder and making her laugh in surprise, before marching towards the bedroom. Her shrill of delight a sound he would never forget, never wanted to forget, in this life and whatever else may follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I know a couple of you freaked out about the 6 years thing but it is for a reason. When I start writing a fic it always begins with a moment, a scene or sentence that gets into my head and everything else gets built around that one moment. That moment in this story, which is about 3 chapters away, is the reason it is 6 years. So enjoy, Hameron forever, as always, Nic **

**6**

_6 years later...._

"One reuben as sir requested"

Wilson announced, bowing dramatically before handing the sandwich to House who sat at his desk, legs up in the image of complete relaxation.

"You know this crush you have on that canteen girl has turned out to be very beneficial. You've brought me lunch everyday for the last two weeks"

He grinned, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite.

"With friends like you who needs enemies?"

Wilson replied playfully before taking a bite from his own sandwich.

".........Anyway I don't have a crush"

He continued removing a can of coke from his pocket, shaking it lightly and throwing it to House, grinning at the inconvenience it would now cause.

"How old are you?"

"Not as old as you...... and I have more hair"

Wilson retorted, grinning broadly and taking another bite of his sandwich, earning a glare from House.

"Thinking of proposing yet? It's been like 8 years since you've been married. Isn't that like...illegal?

Wilson scowled, trying to control his impending smile and removed a tomato from his sandwich before throwing it at House, who ducked and grinned broadly, before taking another bite from his own.

"So, while we are on the subject of you taking advantage of my good nature, cough up my friend"

House shrugged his shoulders feigning confusion, taking another bite from his sandwich and forcing Wilson to elaborate.

"I've got the card and a $200 gift voucher"

House puffed out his lips, begrudgingly removing his wallet from his jeans and taking out two crumpled $50 bills before throwing them on to the desk. Wilson reached forward and took them, holding each up to the light and making a show of testing there authenticity before placing them in his own wallet.

"I don't know why we have to go dutch"

House whined, throwing his sandwich wrapper in to the waste bin.

"Because you've been working with the guy for the last 11 years and it's his wedding day"

House sighed loudly and leant back in his chair, putting his earphones in and turning up the volume. Wilson reached forward and pulled them out earning another glare in return.

"I was speaking with Foreman...."

"Isn't that something that occurs daily, did you really have to interrupt the Stones?"

"We were talking about the wedding"

"I'm not interested. I don't even want to go to this thing"

"You'll change your mind"

"_No_ I won't"

He lifted his earphones towards to his ears once more but stopped at the sight of Wilson's grin.

"Ok I give in, _why_ will I change my mind"

He asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Wilson grinned wider then, leaning back in his chair slowly and raising his feet to the desk, revelling in House's annoyance before finally giving in.

"Because _Cameron_ is coming"

XXX

He closed his eyes and tried to let the cool evening breeze, seeping in from the open window, calm his mind. It was fruitless, each thought of her tumbling to the forefront of his mind loudly, each one eager to replace the last.

She consumed him.

Walking through every thought he possessed with the authority of someone who knew that they belonged there.

It had been six years since he had last seen her, save for the photos Wilson had often insisted on showing him upon his frequent returns from London, their friendship the only thing that had remained of the life she had once known here. He inhaled deeply and replayed the memory of the morning he had left her apartment and she had left his life. It was a memory that was now worn, label curling up at the edges with frequent use, fading slightly but it was still as clear to him now as the day he had stored it away. He remembered the soft kiss she had placed on his lips and the coolness of her fingers as she ran them through his hair and down his jaw line. He remembered the scent of vanilla that engulfed him when he hugged her, holding her until necessity over took desire and she broke free. He remembered the smile she had given him as he stole one more look at her as he walked away, her leaning against the doorframe, still wearing his t-shirt, watching him go. Finally, he remembered the emptiness that had settled within him as he met the late morning sunshine, unaware that it would never leave him.

She had changed.

She was a mother now, had an accomplished career and a new life in London but he still remained the same in all the places that counted. Six years later and he still had not figured out what he was meant to be, maybe _this_ was it-the sum of his life.

She was everything he was not, a window into a life never meant for him but yet, as he lay here now watching the moonlight slowly creep across the room, he wondered if she still smelt of vanilla. When sleep finally found him, she consumed him still and he invited her willingly, holding the door to his soul open with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews, they overwhelm me **** sorry I couldn't update last night, I had an early meeting today, but as a thank you for your amazing reviews I have worked on this chapter so I can I post it early for you. Hope you enjoy,**

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**7**

"I have to leave at 4pm"

Wilson announced, passing the chart he was marking to the nurse waiting beside him.

"Why?"

House replied, trying to make his voice sound as nonchalant as possible.

"_Because_ I'm picking up Cameron and Caleb from the airport.... _because_ they are staying with me..... I told you yesterday; don't you listen to anything I tell you?"

He ignored the question. Of course he remembered, it was the only thought that had occupied him since the words had left Wilson's mouth.

"Why are they staying with you anyway?"

Wilson turned towards him, disbelief on his features.

"Because we are friends House and part of that is helping each other out. Although I can understand how this concept might confuse you"

House's retort was halted by the sound of a child's voice.

"Uncle James!"

They turned and Wilson's face filled with a smile full of pride as he opened his arms widely and lifted the running child into his arms.

"Hello buddy"

House watched as he hugged Caleb tightly, before leaning back, smiling broadly now and ruffling his hair. He felt his heart flutter erratically as he stared in wonder at the scene before him, feeling like he was in another reality altogether. The boy in Wilson's arms, 4 years old, floppy brown hair, hazel eyes lined with long lashes and deep red lips that he would recognise anywhere as being hers. Caleb turned towards him and House could not help but smile to himself in some kind of inherent pride. Alison Cameron's child is as perfect as she.

Then he heard her voice and the world seemed to stop.

He feels like he has come up for air after an eternity underwater, like he has just heard the symphony of angels after an eternity in silence, like he has just seen the sunrise after an eternity in darkness, like he has just awoken after 6 years lurid slumber, like he has just found his way home after an eternity being lost.

He watched her as she walked towards them, time slowing down, eternity passing before she reached them. Age has not touched her; it is as if the years have not passed just disappeared like a fold in the universe, ends now meeting perfectly. Her hair is longer and brown once more, lips redder than his memories lead him to believe. Her face seems brighter as she smiles at him, as if seeing him now is the most natural thing in the world. His mouth is dry; his words running from him, disappearing to a place he can't find them, her perfection robbing them from him.

Wilson went to her with the ease of a meaningful friendship and pulled her in to a warm hug. Then she turned to him, holding his gaze with the power she had always done, and he felt like the ground would open up beneath him and swallow him up.

"Hello House"

He prayed that his words would return then, but they do not and he knows that she can see right through him. She turned to Caleb, her voice filled with affection, a tone that suits her well.

"Caleb, this is mommy's friend Greg"

Caleb smiled shyly.

"Hello"

His English accent clear.

"Hello Caleb"

He replied, his voice softer than his imagined it could be.

"When did you land?"

Wilson asked, adjusting Caleb in his arms.

"An hour ago, we thought we'd surprise you didn't we Caleb?"

Caleb nodded and Wilson lifted him into the air, making him giggle and Cameron smile fondly.

"You must be hungry. Shall we get something to eat?"

He asked Caleb, still holding him high and laughing as he wriggled in his grasp.

"Pizza"

Caleb replied, giggling as Wilson lowered him once more and turned towards House.

"Do you want to come?"

"I've got a case"

Wilson nodded understandingly, not forcing him, perhaps recognising the demons he was wrestling with.

"Ok, we'll catch you later"

House nodded, stealing one more look at Cameron before turning and heading back towards his office, trying as hard as he could not to look back with each step he took.

XXX

He sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the file before him but failing miserably. He leant back, replaying the last ten minutes through his head once more, savouring every detail. The soft knock on his office door drew his attention and there she stood before him, looking just like she had always done.

"Come in"

He replied, voice immediately falling intimately.

She smiled, walking towards him in a way that flooded his mind with the memories of her.

"Where's Wilson?"

"He took Caleb to say hi to Foreman before we left"

"You didn't go?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Why?"

His voice sounds braver than he feels.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

She smiled, stepping closer.

"There's always a reason"

"Ever the philosopher..."

She replied, smiling warmly as she began to study the books on his bookcase. His gaze fell to her hand, to the finger where a band of gold had mocked him an eternity ago. It is still bare, had remained that way ever since Wilson had often reminded him, but seeing it before him now, the undeniable confirmation of that fact makes him smile.

"How long are you staying?"

"Just the week"

He felt his stomach drop, her inevitable departure a dark storm cloud on his horizon.

When she spoke again her voice was soft, intimate; maybe she was as nervous as he.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine"

He watched as her fingertips traced the spines of his books, enjoying the fact that she was in his office, invading the space that is so sacred to him.

"Just fine?"

"He looks like you"

She looked up, surprised by his comment but then he saw a smile filled with pride creep across her face and encouraged, continued further.

"He has your mouth, your eyes"

"I hope you're being sincere"

He can hear the shyness in her voice and it made him smile.

"I am. You know that I am"

She stepped closer, tracing her fingers over his desk, his file, his soul.

"I'd better go"

He nodded and she smiled, heading towards the door but stopping once she reached it, turning back towards him.

"It's good to see you House"

"I hope you're being sincere"

He replied, voice low, playful.

She smiled deeply, a smile filled with the moments they once shared and knowledge of the memories they had made together.

"I am. You know that I am"

And then she turned, disappearing in to the hallway, leaving him with a smile that reached the very core of him.

Just like that, she had him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends, hope you're all having a nice weekend. Spent the day watching the X Files, perfect****, so there is an X files inspired line in this chapter, Enjoy, **

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic.**

_**I do not gaze at Scully.....**_

**8**

"Want to hang out tonight?"

House asked nonchalantly, throwing his tennis ball against the wall above Wilson's head and catching it upon its return. Wilson's looked up from the papers on his desk, confusion on his features.

"But it's poker night, are you inviting me?"

House threw the ball against the wall once more, revelling in the annoyance that graced Wilson's face.

"It's cancelled"

Wilson sat up now, leaning back in his chair and giving House his full attention.

"Poker night is _never_ cancelled. You're up to something"

House threw the ball once more purposely hitting the books above Wilson's head and grinning as he snatched the ball off of his desk in annoyance.

"Forget it. I'll stay home with my laptop; LuciousLInda0800 is probably missing my sweet dulcet tones"

He stood up, stepping forward to take his ball from Wilson, but failing as Wilson pulled it way.

"Wait a minute. Where do you want to hang out? Mine right?"

"You have food, beer, heating, what else could a man want?"

"I knew it!"

Wilson announced, grinning proudly and tossing the ball between his hands.

"Knew what?"

"You want to see Cameron. I'm actually surprised you lasted 2 days without thinking up an excuse"

"Forget it"

House stated flatly reaching forward, annoyed that Wilson could see right through him, and grabbing the ball from his grasp before heading towards the door.

"Bring your wallet. We'll play poker. At least you'll have a reason to gaze at Cameron"

House turned back towards him, meeting Wilson's smug grin.

"I do not _gaze_ at Cameron"

"You've got it bad my friend"

"Don't you have a dying patient to save?"

"_Really_ bad"

XXX

"Beer?"

Wilson asked, holding his apartment door open and allowing House to enter.

House followed him to the kitchen, taking his coat off and holding up his wallet as proof for Wilson before throwing it on to the table.

"Got any food?"

"I thought we'd order take out"

House nodded, walking over to the sofa, sitting down and subconsciously looked down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"She's putting Caleb to bed"

"I wasn't looking for her"

"_Yes_, you were"

Wilson laughed, shaking his head and opening the cooler.

"_No_, I wasn't"

"You're blushing"

"I'm not blushing"

"Do you have butterflies in your tummy?"

House threw a cushion at him, narrowly missing the beers in his hand.

"It's times like these that I wish I still had my cane. A good sharp whack would wipe that smirk off of your face"

"I'm not going to have to put you both to bed am I?"

Her tone was playful but the look she threw him as she reached Wilson made his body ache. He watched as Wilson handed her the beers and she walked towards him her hips swaying, each step stripping away one more layer of his defence. She held out his beer, never breaking eye contact and smiled as he took it hesitantly before heading back to Wilson.

"Shall I order the take out?"

Wilson nodded, sipping his beer and handing her the menu.

"Numbers are marked"

She thanked him and removed her mobile from her pocket before disappearing down the hall once more. House watched her form disappearing, unable to focus on anything else. Wilson's voice drew his attention.

"Stop checking her out and set up the cards"

XXX

Two hours later, cards now spread across the table and long since forgotten. House leant back in his chair, laughing deeply and taking a swig of his beer, Cameron and Wilson sitting opposite , laughing as much as he.

"He did get you with those anti-depressants though"

Cameron announced, sipping her beer and smiling at House.

"Don't remind me. Even now I still cringe at the memory of winking at that patient while examining her."

Wilson slummed back, covering his eyes with his hands in embarrassment, chest heaving with laughter and trying desperately to catch his breath.

"The cane, now that was genius. The best hour of my time I've ever spent, sawing through that thing...... when you went down...."

Wilson could not finish his sentence as deep laughter over came him once, eyes watering. Cameron joined him, cheeks flushing red.

"And do you remember the cane with the flames?"

Wilson announced voice higher now.

"And the motorbike jacket..."

Cameron gasped, making Wilson clutch his stomach in laughter.

House sat upright, trying to look undignified but falling miserably, a smile finding its way to his lips easily.

"Hey, chicks dig that jacket"

This comment caused the mouthful of beer Wilson had just taken to almost escape and he had to hold his hand over his mouth until he was sure it would stay down.

"I forgot that we were in high school..."

He finally managed to retort, standing unsteadily.

"....I need to take a leak"

He stumbled his way towards the bathroom and Cameron laughed at the sight before rising, picking up her empty bottle and turning towards the kitchen. House reached for her hand, taking it softly, making her turn towards him in surprise.

"I thought you liked that jacket"

His voice was intimate, serious.

She smiled and he saw the mischief in her eyes as she slowly leant down until he could feel her warm breath fanning his ear, making his skin shiver.

"_Personally, I prefer you with nothing on_"

She whispered intimately before releasing his hand, pulling back and walking over to the kitchen.

He felt his mouth go dry, robbing him of a retort he would have found so easily before, and his heart rate increase to a pace long since forgotten.

This is what she did to him.

Wilson appeared once more, stretching widely as he made his way back towards them.

"I'm off to bed..."

Cameron announced walking towards him.

"...Four years olds don't give you the pleasure of a lay in"

Wilson hugged her and she turned to House, wishing him goodnight.

He watched her disappear down the hall until the light devoured her, staring at the space she had occupied long since after she had gone.

Wilson voice broke the silence.

"You ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost"

He had.

The ghost of a world he had moulded carelessly to match his every whim, a world that had now transformed. She had changed, was stronger now. He had seen the beginning of that change an eternity ago and now her metamorphosis was complete, blossoming in to something he had always known she would be. She was changed in all the ways that had made him doubt them so many years ago, doubts that he no longer remembered, every one atoned. He was in her shadow now, at her mercy. When he closed his eyes it was her who stood before him, holding his heart in her hands, hers to keep for eternity.

She had all the power now.

And she knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all deeply for your wonderful reviews :-) ****Having survived our recent manic weather here is my next chapter, three more remain after this one, baring any last minute changes. Enjoy, Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**9**

"Where's Wilson?"

Cameron stepped away from the doorway and walked towards the kitchen, ruffling Caleb's hair as she passed him playing quietly on the floor. House took the invitation and entered, closing the door softly behind him. Caleb looked up and smiled broadly before returning his attention to his cars.

"Work, he was meant to watching Caleb but he got called back about ten minutes ago"

"Why?"

He asked, throwing his helmet onto the sofa nearby.

"Palliative patient arresting"

"No, why was he meant to be watching Caleb?"

"Oh, I have a conference call back to London....Coffee?"

He nodded and took the stool opposite her, watching as she reached for the cups, soft white flesh of her hips teasing him briefly before disappearing once more.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know, cancel I suppose. I'm acting as chair so it's too late for anyone else to fill in...."

She paused, reaching for the now brewed coffee before continuing.

"Anyway, I think it might be the safer option rather than being interrupted with Caleb wanting to show me his cool cars"

She laughed, a laugh that was drawn from the memories of past experience and he wished that he shared those memories with her.

"I'll watch him"

Her eyes shot up in surprise and he momentarily wished he'd never uttered the words.

"I couldn't ask that of you"

"I offered"

He stated firmly, belief in himself rising.

"You sure?"

"Yes.... _and you can always pay me back in kind_"

He grinned, lowering his voice intimately and watching as her cheeks flushed red in the memories of them.

"He's a handful"

"So am I"

She laughed and he saw the doubt slowly seep from her features.

"Ok"

"Ok"

He repeated, a proud smile finding its way to his lips, before turning towards Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, go get your baseball gear. I'm gonna teach you how to play a real sport"

Caleb stood up, cars quickly forgotten, and ran towards them.

"Can I mum?"

Cameron nodded and Caleb let out a small cheer before disappearing down the hall. When he returned, mitt on hand, ball in pocket, dragging the heavy bat behind him and cap almost covering his eyes, they could not help but laugh. Cameron went to him, lifting him in to her arms and sitting him on the counter. She asked House to pass her his sneakers, abandoned nearby, and he marvelled at how small they were before handing them to her. As she was putting them on Caleb turned to him, large hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"Will you teach me how to pitch?"

"Yes"

"Mummy showed me once...."

He could not finish his sentence, beginning to giggle.

"Are you making fun of Mommy's throw?"

Cameron asked, tickleling Caleb's belly and making him laugh.

"Is mommy bad at throwing?"

House whispered conspiratorially.

Caleb nodded eagerly, grinning broadly, causing Cameron to reach forward and softly push House on his chest.

"Don't encourage him!"

He watched her lips purse, as she tried to contain her laughter.

God he wanted those lips.

Shoes finished, she straightened Caleb's cap and lifted him on to the floor once more before grabbing her keys and passing them to House, their fingers touching briefly but long enough to make their eyes meet knowingly.

"Car seat"

She explained but he could see the redness retuning to her cheeks.

He nodded and stood up, feeling butterflies forming in his stomach. As if sensing his nervousness she reached forward and took his hand tenderly, squeezing it while holding his gaze and he felt the self doubt rush from him, returning to the unwelcomed hollows it had emerged from. She mouthed a silent thank you and gave him a smile that made his insides stir before releasing his hand and turning to Caleb.

"You ready?"

He nodded excitedly and looked up at House expectantly.

"Ok Babe Ruth let's go"

He turned towards Cameron, smiling at the affection in her eyes.

"Back by six?"

She nodded and he forced himself to turn towards the door before he could not help but go to her and take her in his arms. Taking the bat from Caleb, he led him towards the door.

"Who's Babe Ruth?"

He asked, looking up at House, eyes filled with innocence.

"Gosh, have you taught this boy nothing?"

He scolded playfully at her, before opening the door and following Caleb outside, stealing one more look at her adoring smile before closing the door.

XXX

He pulled slowly in to the parking lot, the sun beginning to set, painting an orange sky that Turner himself would have been proud of. He turned to Caleb, slumbering peacefully in his car seat and smiled to himself before opening the door and getting out slowly. He stretched widely and allowed the afternoon sunlight to bathe him briefly; enjoying contentment he had never known, before opening the back door quietly and gently unbuckling the seatbelt, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping child. Succeeding, he slowly lifted Caleb in to his arms, allowing his head to rest gently on his shoulder, brown hair falling across his face. He reached up instinctively with his free hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and tucked it behind his ear, smiling at the smudge of dirt on his cheek before softly closing the door, clicking on the alarm and heading towards the apartment.

XXX

The door opened and Cameron stood before him, hair falling loosely around her face, a broad smile appearing at the sight of them.

For that briefest moment in time he had a glimpse of a life that had always seemed so foreign and unnecessary to him. He had always questioned Wilson's need for a relationship, the need to have someone close, someone to love. But at that moment in time it felt as clear to him as the soft breathing of the sleeping child in his arms. He understood it to his very core, understood it more deeply than anything he had ever known.

"He passed out. Too many shots"

She laughed, stepping aside and allowing him to enter the apartment where he was met with the aroma of food.

"You should take him more often"

She stepped forward and gently rubbed the smudge of dirt from Caleb's cheek with her thumb.

"Was he good?"

"Perfect"

She smiled proudly, reaching forward and together they managed to gently transfer Caleb into her arms.

"I'll put him in the bedroom. You'll stay for something to eat won't you? Wilson should be back soon"

He nodded and she smiled before disappearing down the hallway. He wandered over to the kitchen, surveying the feast she was preparing, a smile finding its way to his lips.

"He's out for the count"

She announced, surprising him as she stepped up beside him, arms brushing his lightly and leaving a trail of fire against his bare skin.

"He wanted to be perfect. Reminded me of you when you first started here. So eager"

She laughed knowingly and leaned past him to stir the pasta, the heat of her body and smell of vanilla awakening his senses, making him wonder if the world would stop if he reached out and touched her for just the briefest moment in time.

"Pasta?"

He nodded and she gestured towards the salad bowl and garlic bread before him.

"Can you put those on the table?"

He did as she asked and took a seat at the table, watching her as she finished the pasta and brought it to the table before sitting opposite him, reminding him of a time long ago when they had sat like this. He watched as she spooned some salad on to her plate before handing him the bowl. He accepted it, spooning some onto his own plate before returning it to the table.

"It's been six years since you last cooked for me"

She frowned, lips curling playfully.

"I've never cooked for you"

"The day I came home from Mayfield you made me toast"

She laughed and he felt his heart thump against the wall of his chest with pride.

"So, how did Babe Ruth do?"

"Great. He can throw pretty good, nearly took out a couple of pigeons though"

They both laughed then and for a moment it was like they were right back where they had begun all those years ago.

"He's a great kid"

"Thank you"

She smiled sincerely, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He amazes me. From the moment I decided on IVF, I was adamant that I could do it on my own. But the moment I held him in my arms, so small and vulnerable I panicked that I could never do enough for him"

Her voice trailed off, wrestling with a private demon.

He felt his heart drop, compassion, a feeling he had long since thought had abandoned him, rising from within. Wilson had never mentioned the IVF and he had never asked about the father, fearing a truth far more painful than the one he heard now. Her honesty overwhelmed him and he hoped one day that he would be privileged enough to understand the choice she had made. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his, holding her gaze powerfully. He could have got lost in those eyes, maybe deep down he already had.

"You did good, he's perfect...... even with the accent"

She smiled and he had to will himself not to lean across the table and claim her lips, instead returning her smile ruefully and watching the emotion in her eyes. He released her hand, suddenly aware of how long he had been holding it.

"So how's Princeton? Any good cases"

He shook his head and turned his attention to the pasta. How could he tell he that nothing had changed, that he was still as lost now as the day he had kissed her goodbye and returned to a life that mocked him with its emptiness?

"You know, I half expected you to be in a dysfunctional relationship with Cuddy by now"

He pulled a face of disgust and she laughed.

"It was a hallucination, I was mad, you married Chase remember. We all do stupid things; at least_ I_ had an excuse"

"Hey!"

She threw her napkin at him, smiling broadly. He laughed, spooning another morsel of pasta into his mouth.

The soft patter of footsteps drew their attention and they turned as Caleb padded towards them, fluffy hair almost covering his sleepy eyes. Yawning sleepily he reached Cameron and she lifted him into her lap.

"I fell asleep"

He stated shyly.

Cameron smiled, softly running her fingers through his hair and looking up at House.

"Greg said you were great"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

House replied, not recognising the softness in his voice.

Caleb grinned proudly, allowing the back of his head to rest on Cameron's chest. She kissed his hair, smiling at House as she caught his tender gaze.

"Scoot over little man, let me get you something to eat honey"

He did as Cameron asked and took the seat next to House as she stood and headed over to the kitchen.

Caleb turned towards him, eyes hopeful.

Only one other person had ever looked at him like that, made him feel so pure under their gaze.

"Do you want to watch DVD?"

Cameron's voice interjected.

"Honey, you have to eat first and I'm sure Greg has other things to do"

"No, I don't"

Cameron looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

He nodded and returned his gaze the Caleb.

"So, do you have Monster's Inc?"

Aware that he was dangerously close to a world he had always thought out of his reach, close enough the feel the warmth of the flames flickering against his skin, flames that were sure to burn him. But for now, in this moment in time, they were the flames that chased away all the darkness within him and for that he felt himself smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews once more. So, the moment that began this whole story was House returning from baseball with Caleb and getting him out of the car. Finding within him that which he did not think he possessed because ultimately Caleb is a part of Cameron, the love of his life, and that's all that matters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next two will be shorter, Hameron forever!, as always, Nic**

**10**

The door opened and Wilson stood before him, wearing a cowboy hat, holding a toy gun and looking flustered.

"Hey, you're early"

House entered and closed the door behind him.

"I finished early, what are you wearing?"

Wilson grinned.

"Cowboys and Indians"

Their attention turned to the pounding footsteps and Caleb ran towards them, cheeks as red as Wilson's, cowboy hat almost falling off.

"Mummy's getting ready"

He announced confidently, proud that he could impart this piece of wisdom.

"Look"

He raised his wrist towards House who leant down to smell it, recognising Cameron's perfume at once. He laughed.

"Does your mom know that you've been using her perfume?"

Caleb grinned, dimples forming in his red cheeks.

"Not until he'd used half of it, hey Cal?"

House stood up, turning towards Cameron's voice and felt his body still at the sight of her. She looked breathtaking, ivory gown hugging her body like a lover's embrace. Her hair had been clipped up , allowing him to the trace the curve of her neck and imagine his lips there, tasting that which was sacred, when he finally met her eyes she smiled shyly.

This is how he wanted to remember her for all eternity.

Suddenly aware of his silence he glanced towards Wilson who met him with a knowing smile before shaking his head, stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You look amazing"

She thanked him and her gaze flickered back towards House briefly, holding his long enough to make his skin tingle, before turning her attention to Caleb who was pulling her hand.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I get it now?"

She nodded and he ran back down the hall with a clumsiness of speed that made her smile before turning to House.

"We're going to drop him off at my friend Dana's on the way. She's going to watch him for the night"

House nodded, sure that his mouth would not be able to form any cognitive words at that moment in time. Did she know what she did to him?

Caleb's retuning footsteps saved him and he stood before House proudly and removed his arms from behind his back to reveal a red box.

"Thank you for looking after me"

House was speechless, the simple gesture robbing him of any barriers he had built within. Acutely aware of Cameron and Wilson watching him he knelt down, so that he and Caleb were face to face and took the box hesitantly. Hands shaking imperceptibly he lifted the lid to reveal a smooth white baseball, causing him to smile instinctively before gently lifting it out of the box and turning it over to reveal a child's hand in black felt tip pen.

**Love Caleb x**

He smiled broadly, feeling warmth within him that was unknown but not unwelcomed and looked up in to Caleb's innocent eyes.

"Thank you"

He reached forward and affectionately ruffled his hair making Caleb laugh before he turned and ran back down the hall once more. House stood, still smiling and looked over at Cameron, seeing something in her eyes that he did not recognize, something he would not understand until another life altogether.

"I think I need a drink..."

Wilson voice interjected

"....Did you just say _thank you_?"

"You know we're even now. No cane. So I could take you in a fight"

Cameron laughed and Wilson stepped forward and patted his shoulder.

"Nice to have you back House. For a moment there I thought you were having an out of body experience"

"No Jim. That happened when I saw you in that suit. Have we gone back to the 80's?"

"What do you mean? This style is in"

"Yeah, if you want to look like you belong in a new romantic boyband"

XXX

The church was crowded and House, surprised by this fact, made it known to Wilson who had told him promptly not to be jealous because he'd only have five people at his own wedding. House had then decided, much to Wilson and Cameron's amusement to sit with the brides' side and so that is where he sat now, paying more attention to Cameron than the ceremony.

He watched as she whispered something in Wilson's ear, making him smile, and berated himself for making such a pointless gesture. He could be the one who was receiving her words and the warmth of her body as she leant against him. He traced every line of her features wanting to burn them in to his memory for the days when he was alone and empty once more, for he knew the images of her would fill him up, become his nourishment, just like they always had done.

He closed his eyes and traced the image of her in his mind and when satisfied that it was worthy, smiled and opened his eyes. He turned to her once more and was surprised when she turned her head towards him and gave him a smile that made him feel like he was the only person in existence, before returning her attention back to the ceremony. Then he knew it, felt his world shift from within him, felt his soul being re-written at that very moment.

He knew that he loved her, knew that had he always had, and knew that he always would.

XXX

House sat on the hotel garden steps, slowly sipping his beer and watching as Wilson danced jovially with Foreman's new wife, making a watching Foreman laugh deeply. The sun had now set and candlelight from what seemed like a thousand lanterns now adorned the garden illuminating guests chatting and dancing to the soft music merrily, filled with all of the hope a wedding brings. He searched for Cameron and spotted her standing on the veranda, staring across the black water of the lake now bathed in the evening moonlight. He felt the warm air against his body, blazer long since abandoned, midnight blue shirt collar open and tie loosened. He inhaled deeply, the smell of jasmine sweet enough to make him smile, and settled his beer on the step before rising slowly making his way towards her, stepping behind her quietly as he reached her and making her turn suddenly in surprise.

"House, you made me jump"

He stepped back, smiling ruefully and held out his hand, smile widening as she placed her own in his without hesitation and allowed him to pull her towards him. She rested her hand against his chest and smiled up at him as they began swaying to the music, rhythm finding them easily, her eyes never leaving his.

"You dance?"

She questioned playfully and he smiled mischievously, how good did she smell?

"I dance"

He released her and allowed her to twirl under his arm before pulling her close once more.

"You have the moves"

He held her gaze, the mischief in her eyes and voice almost too much to bear, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"_I have the moves_"

The hitch in her breath made his heart stir and he felt their rhythm slow, time and place forgotten, each sway of their bodies more intimate than the one before. He watched her red lips shimmer in the candlelight and could no longer deny his heart. He released her, taking her hand softly and led her amongst the trees, adorned with a blanket of lanterns, away from the party.

"What's wrong?"

She asked voice full of intrigue.

When he could no longer hear the music he stopped, heart beating frantically, her closeness enough to drive his body to blissful despair. She stood before him, hand warm in his and he saw understanding finally dawn on her features. He tenderly took her other hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly backing her in to a nearby tree. Then slowing inching forward he met her lips tenderly, wanting to saviour every inch of them but his tenderness was soon replaced with urgency as he heard her moan and felt her bite his top lip gently. He felt alive, awoken from an infinite slumber in endless darkness that was now flooded with light, a small orb to begin with but now all consuming.

"_God I missed you_"

His voice was ragged, unusual in his mouth, filled with emotion.

He felt her still as the words fanned her neck and pulled back, seeing the confusion in her face, the emotion in his words bringing her back to reality.

"We can't do this"

"We can"

She shook her head firmly, eyes beginning to glisten.

"No, we can't"

"Why?"

She raised her hand to his lips, tracing them softly with her fingertips.

"Because things are different now, It's not just me anymore.......we want different things, _need _different things"

He shook his head, soft words sticking in his throat.

"I don't know what I want; I'm not sure what I can...."

She smiled sadly and moved her hand to his cheek, halting his words and ran her thumb along his jaw line.

"_That is why we can't do this_"

He held her gaze before dropping his head and nodding softly.

Things were different now.

She needed him to be something more, needed him to find the words she longed to hear.

He felt both of her hands rest on his cheeks and her warm lips fall on his forehead. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to a hug he could not deny, wishing that they could stay this way forever. And then, beneath the candlelight dancing in the branches above like a million unspoken words, not needing to be heard for their meaning to be understood, they began to sway to the rhythm of their beating hearts, the only music either needed to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Short but sweet I hope, Enjoy **

**Hameron forever, as always, Nic**

**11**

He did not watch them leave, couldn't bring himself to suffer so much pain.

Something had changed, fundamentally.

He could feel it within him, DNA stripping apart and joining together once more in now perfect harmony. When he had left her apartment six years ago he was hopeful that his life would change, she had opened that door for him, allowing the light of a new life to filter around the edges, showing him that life could be so much more. She had given him that strength, that self belief. But as time passed he felt that strength and belief slowly seep away, leaving him with a life he no longer had a passion for. Then she returned and opened the door once more, wider this time, enough for him to taste a life that he now longed for, his every waking moment and moment of rest. Making him want to be something he had never before desired.

His office door opened and Wilson entered.

"Hey"

House ignored him and picked up the baseball that now took pride of place on his desk. On seeing Caleb's name he smiled and tossed the ball into the air, catching it softly.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine"

His voice was soft, tender enough to make Wilson sit down before him, face full of sympathy.

"You miss them?"

He glared at Wilson, trying to cloud his face in disbelief, but deep down he knew that Wilson could see right through him, right down to his stark underbelly where every fibre breathed their names and throbbed with the pain of missing them.

He turned his attention back to the ball, throwing it into the air once more and catching it again. Wilson leant forward and threw a case file on to his desk.

"New case, patient in ER suffering intermittent blackouts and increasing pain in all outer extremities. He had a ...."

House raised his hand, silencing Wilson.

"House, you have a team sitting around waiting for a case"

"I don't want it"

"What do you mean? It's a good case"

House turned the ball in his hand, remembering the day he had received it, and smiled deeply.

"What do you want?"

Wilson asked, voice soft with concern.

House turned to him, seeing something within his eyes that he recognised at once.

Acceptance.

"I don't want this life anymore"


	12. Chapter 12

**Alas my friends we have reached my home town and the last chapter. You have all been wonderful and I'm thankful that you are my reviewers. I hope that this 'thank you' fic has been worthy. I wasn't sure if I'd write another, but I started one today, I guess if you cut me open I bleed Hameron :-) ****Take care and keep the faith, HAMERON FOREVER!, as always, Nic**

_**'Cause baby there, Ain't no mountain high enough'**_

**12**

He stood watching as the early afternoon sunlight glistened over the Thames, creating a million mesmerizing patterns with each ripple of its surface, and bounced playfully over the buildings that littered its banks. He felt the soft breeze against his face and inhaled deeply, each breath cleansing away his sins one by one, allowing a new slate from which his life would now begin. He smiled deeply, the thought intensify the warmth within him, warmth that had settled the moment he had boarded the plane, now a constant companion that made him feel alive.

He checked his watch, the nervous butterflies in his stomach becoming animated once more, and turned back to face the building he had spent the last hour watching. He gazed at the tall trees shrouding it, flower buds now appearing discreetly, but adamantly, in the warning of imminent beauty to come and he could not help but smile at the perfect poetry of it all. His gaze flew towards the large glass doors as they opened and he felt his heart sink as a group of men in smart suits emerged, chatting eagerly and laughing jovially.

Then she appeared, a splendid feast after a spiteful famine, her red coat lapping at the wind demanding the attention she deserved and he felt like his heart had begun to beat sincerely again for the first time since they had left him a week ago.

He watched as she approached the group of men confidently and they separated as if Moses himself had parted them, each eagerly shaking her hand and making her smile with fond goodbyes.

He watched as she bid them farewell, watched as she walked in his direction unsuspectingly, watched as she looked up and stopped suddenly, raising her hand to her mouth, overwhelmed with disbelief.

He pushed off the railing, realising that he had been holding it firmly enough to make his knuckles white and walked towards her nervously, surprised that his legs could function at all. But with each step he took he felt his pace increase, butterflies a distant memory, and when he finally reached her he wrapped his arms around her, seeking her lips urgently and finding them sweet, warm and inviting-_a taste of his new life_. He felt her return his kiss willingly and her hands rest against his chest, above his very heart, the place where they belonged.

He reluctantly broke their kiss and pulled back, holding her gaze, seeing the emotion and questions in her eyes that now glistened with imminent tears.

"Ask me what I want"

She held his gaze, the love within her eyes as clear to him now as the taste of her on his lips. When she spoke her voice was soft, intimate.

"What do you want?"

He smiled, happiness eliciting from him that which had been so hard to find before.

"I want a life, not just an existence, I want a home not just a barren house....I want all the things that scare me, want them badly enough that I don't care anymore...."

He smiled sincerely and raised his hand to her warm cheek, cupping it softly, and continuing.

"....I want Caleb, want to be something that I never before believed I could be..."

He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear that had traced a path across it.

".....And I want to wake up every morning knowing that _you_ are mine.... and _I_ am yours"

She smiled softly then, a smile that reached her eyes, and another tear retraced the path its predecessor had already braved. He felt a broad smile creep across his face, surprised at how easily he had found the words and actions that had mocked him for an eternity. He was finally complete, a part of the life he had longed for, and holding the women that had possessed every space within him from the moment their eyes had first met.

He raised his other hand, cupping her face gently within his hands and holding her gaze.

"It has always...._will always_, be you"

And then he claimed her lips, smiling inside at the knowledge that he could do it freely, could do it whenever he wanted, for the rest of their lives.

Somewhere in the distance Big Ben began to chime.

_The End_

_**Goodbye my friends, it has been the most delightful pleasure :-) X**_


End file.
